


Base Needs

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Pocket Monsters Diamond-Pearl Legend: Pokémon DP | Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Clinical And Sterile, Gen, I feel like this I saw pretty decently in-character, Masturbation, Other, Sensitive Nipples Cyrus Has Returned, yo this isn’t really sexy at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Cyrus has to take care of at least the basic needs of his body.





	Base Needs

**Author's Note:**

> It’s currently 2AM and I can no longer word good so Here is Fic.

Cyrus detested his body and its needs, but just because he detested them, doesn’t mean that he wouldn’t meet them.

He would sleep (occasionally), eat (occasionally), and...

Well, the human body, when in possession of testes and a penis, produced sperm constantly.

Due to the continual production, he would need to release it somehow.

If he didn’t ejaculate on his own terms, he would either wake up to a mess, or it would release itself while he was using the restroom.

Both of which, were not ideal.

Which is why he found himself currently stripped bare on his bed, his cock half hard between his legs.

Cyrus propped himself up into a seated position, and grabbed a small bottle of lube that he kept in his bedside table, and squirted a small bit into his palm.

It was safer to use this water-based lube than it was lotion, and made it much easier to stimulate himself.

He didn’t really care to warm the lube up anymore than whatever warmth it would have gained from being in his palm, the slight chill almost causing him to jump once it made contact.

He ignored it, and instead began to slowly coat his stiffening cock with the lube.

Once he was slick enough, he began to slowly stroke his cock, feeling that little thrill in his gut from the movement.

He wanted to finish this up as quickly as possible, so he gave the head a brief squeeze, letting his thumb flick over the urethral opening, which had begun leaking pre-cum.

He continued on, slowly gaining speed, his breath quickening a bit, but it still wasn’t enough.

So Cyrus let his other hand drift to his chest, fingers brushing briefly against his nipples.

He inhaled sharply at the contact, his dick jolting for a moment.

It was to finish quickly.

To get this over with.

Thoughts started to fade inter mere whispers in his mind as he toyed with his hardened nipples, rolling them between his index finger and thumb before giving them a light tug, one at a time as he stroked himself faster.

His breath was starting to come out ragged, panting louder as he got closer and closer until...!

He stifled a moan as his cock twitched, white semen staining his hand, some dripping down into his belly.

He let himself lay down for a moment to catch his breath, before he got up and walked over to his bathroom to get cleaned up.

Good.

Now he wouldn’t have to do this again until next week, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
